


It's over, isn't it?

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shiro gets drugged, Suicidal Thoughts, he hurts Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith and Shiro have been captured by the Galra. Their only hope is that their team will rescue them before things get ugly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before you read this fic, which has sensitive themes. I do not glorify or romanticize abuse in any way shape or form.

The low, steady hum of the generators crept through every corridor in the central command ship. Reaching even the prisoners deck. 

Many different species of alien races occupied those cold, soul crushing cells. Most, for the crime of merely resisting against tyranny and cruel leadership. 

Keith slammed his body into the steel door with all of his force, no doubt badly bruising his side heavily. 

He grunted and continued his efforts to escape, not dissuaded by the fact that his 170 pound body had no chance of breaking through a high tech, steel bar secured door. 

"Keith..." Shiro said breathlessly. 

The man stopped his actions and turned to his comrade. 

"I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" Keith bit his lip at the sight of his friend withering before his eyes. 

Just before they had been forced into the murky dungeon, he had been injected with a glowing red serum, its side effects unknown. Though clearly it was taking its toll on the man fading into the floor. 

"Hey, come on, you gotta stay awake for me. Please?"

Keith let out a scared noise at the sight of his beloved friend and leader, completely unresponsive. 

"Fuck, PLEASE Shiro!"

"He will reawaken in a few moments, do not fret."

Keith spun around with shocked fervor. He was met with the stoic and expressionless stature of a Druid. 

"What did you do to him?" He tried hard not to let his voice shake, but a tremble managed to creep its way through his throat. 

The Druid moved towards shiro silently, but Keith stood in front of his friend, desperate to protect him. The Druid tilted its head to the side. 

"He is fine. There is a high probability that there will be no lasting affect on him. You however..."

The Druid barely even twitched a muscle, and Keith suddenly thrown to the other side of the room. 

He hit the floor with a pained grunt, and winced at the sharp ache he felt in his wrist. Instead of lingering on the throbbing injury, he threw his head back up in search of his friend. 

The Druid stood kneeling over Shiro, with his wrist in its bony hand. It appeared he was checking Shiros vitals. 

"Get away from him!" Keith stood up and threw himself at the evil presence lingering over Shiro. At the last second, it disappeared and reemerged at the door of the cell. 

"You were the best candidate for this test. Rebellion against the empire is punishable by death, but you will meet a fate far worse than that. And once the rest of your team inevitability comes to rescue you, they will as well."

Keith glared at the retreating figure, and finally refocused his gaze on his friend. 

"Shiro..."

A flicker of movement caught the red paladins eye. 

At first it was a mere twitch of a finger, but then Shiro began to shift his head, and let out a groan. 

Keith grasped onto his face and checked for any more signs of life. His eyes had yet to open, and he did not move any more. 

Keith let his hands drift slowly back to his sides. If only he could just-

 

"Agh!"

Keith clawed at the fingers that were wrapped around his throat. He gasped as the grip was tightened and he was pulled up into the air, dangling barely on his tip toes. 

He barely let out a breath, let alone a sound, but at that moment, Keith wanted more than anything to ask 'why?'

Shiro's face was completely devoid of all emotion, a mask of expressionlessness. In a matter of one second Keith was pinned to the ground, and gasping for the air that had been knocked out of him. 

Finally, Shiro released the hold on Keith's throat, allowing him to gape his jaw, and inhale the air that felt like acid trailing into his lungs. 

Keith shouted in pain as Shiro's fist collided with his stomach, making it even more difficult than it already was to breathe. 

"Stop, this isn't you!" Keith gasped out, hoping to snap his friend out of whatever daze he was in. 

Unfortunately, it didn't work. Instead, the larger man threw another fist, this time at Keith's face, promptly shutting him up. And he didn't stop. 

He continued to beat Keith until his entire body was littered with bruises and marks. Blood trailed from the mans lip and nose, nearly choking him. 

Keith hadn't tried to fight back the whole time. There was no way he could. Shiros metal arm vastly outmatched Keith's flesh one. 

As shiro drew his arm back far another hit, Keith kicked him in the crotch with all of his strength. He immediately went down, and Keith crawled away from, trying to find something to fight with. 

He cried out as fingers dug into his legs, pulling him back. He dug his fingers into the floor, desperately trying to stay back, but Shiro won in the end. 

Keith panted and whimpered in fear. Not for his life, no. He was terrified for Shiro. For what he had become. 

He then went absolutely still at the sound of a zipper. 

Eyes widening, heart beating, he shook his head in disbelief, unable to see what was happening due to his face being shoved into the floor. 

He yelped at the feel of hands on his hips, flipping him onto his back, where he could finally see the full extent of the predicament he was in. 

There in front of him stood shiro, his throbbing erection in one hand, the other placing itself around Keith's throat once more. 

"NO!" Keith thrashed and squirmed. He had to get away, there was no coming back from this! "Don't do this, Shiro, please! This isn't you, fight it!"

If there was even an inkling of recognition in Shiros brain, he didn't show it. Instead, he began to tear Keith's clothes from his body. 

Try as he might, he couldn't fight against the larger man. Shiro was effortlessly able to remove Keith's armor, under suit and boxers, revealing his unaroused member. 

Keith struggled even as Shiro squeezed his wrists painfully, keeping them in place on the floor beside his head. He managed to line his dick up with Keith's entrance, ignoring the protests that the other man called out, and he pushed in with a deep, guttural moan. 

Keith choked on his breath, the pleas stollen from his lips. 

Shiro let out a shaky breath, the first hint of emotion he had given throughout the whole endeavor, and pulled out halfway. He shut his eyes in pleasure, and slowly thrust back in. 

He managed to set an even pace, sweat beginning to trickle down his forehead. The tuft of white hair stuck to him, yet he made no attempts to move it away. 

His pace quickened as he started to lose himself in the pleasure of being surrounded by such tight, soft heat. 

Keith was expressionless. His head jerked with each thrust into his body, and other than that movement, there was no sign of life left to Keith's frame. 

Shiro had fucked it out of him. 

The larger man began to pant with the excursion of pounding into Keith's hole. His fingers dug into the mans already bruised skin as he let himself enjoy the incredible feeling. 

"Oh god, what am I doing!?"

Keith perked up from his zoned out place, and looked at the man on top of him. "Shiro..?"

The man in question continued to thrust into Keith, except now, he had a horrified look on his face. He stared keith in the eye, and shook his head. 

"I'm so sorry. I can't stop, it feels so good..."

Shiro threw his head back and moaned, thrusting deeply into Keith, causing him to let out noises as well. 

"Yes you can." Keith gurgled in his throat. "You can fight this, you already have."

Shiro shook his head once more. "You don't understand. I CANT. It feels so... fucking... good."

With the last word Shiro moaned again, and decided that this position just wasn't good enough. 

He rolled keith onto his stomach, lifted him onto all fours, and began to pound into him from behind. 

"Yes! Fuck, yes, it feels so good." He shouted as the heat in his belly consumed his mind, and he fucked into Keith with animal like tenacity. 

Filled with hope once more, Keith fought back his tears. "Please, Shiro! It's me, it's Keith, I'm begging you, stop!"

Keith moaned when Shiro grabbed his lucid cock into his hand. 

"I'm so sorry. I can't! You feel like god damn velvet, like I'm fucking into silk." He whined. "This will make it better, don't worry."

Keith screamed as Shiro pumped his cock. He did not want to feel this. He especially didn't want to feel good. He cried for Shiro to stop, but it fell on deaf ears. 

The slap of skin on skin filled the cell, as well as Shiro's low pitched moans. He felt as though he was high on the most potent drug in the universe. 

"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck, keep going, just like that."

He pulled Keith back onto his cock over and over, the punishing thrusts making the ruined boys head spin. He let out a sob as he came, and collapsed onto the floor with his head buried in his hands. Shiro, however, appeared to have impressive stamina. 

He spread Keith's cheeks apart to get a better view of his cock sliding in and out of Keith's pre come slick hole. His ass was now presenting itself to Shiro. Just for him. 

Keith covered his face in shame, and sobbed into his hands. This was his friend forcing himself into him. His oldest, most dear friend, fucking him like he was a toy. 

"I'm gonna come. God, you feel good, I'm gonna spurt right up your tight little hole. Prove to the world what a naughty little slut you are."

Keith let him do it. He lied there and took everything. 

He furrowed his brows in confusion when he heard faint crying. 

"I'm so sorry..."

Shiro roared in pleasure as his seed filled Keith up entirely, overflowing to the point of it seeping out of his asshole. 

Shiro had his teeth clenched in ecstasy as his orgasm took its ride. He slowly pumped his hips in and out of the used, ruined hole, until he was finally done. 

Shiro collapsed onto the ground, completely out of breath, and panting like a dog. 

Keith slowly let his hips fall back down onto the floor. 

Both men lied on the floor, crying in sorrow. Incredibly ashamed, and guilty for incredibly different reasons. 

Keith figured that at this point shiro was back to his normal self, so he attempted to pull himself up to reassure the man. 

When he looked in his direction, he saw him lying unconscious, with a Druid peering over him. 

Keith didn't bother to say anything, he simply lied his head back down and closed his eyes. 

"Interesting." The Druid circled the room, studying both of the men. "Even better results than we had hoped."

The masked man jerked his head in alarm at the sound of sirens going off in the ship. He quickly left the room, and locked it, leaving the two in utter silence once more. 

<>

After what seemed like hours, Keith felt a hand stroking his hair, and the feel of someone attempting to put his body suit back on him. 

He kept his eyes shut as he was maneuvered into a position where the hands could fully put his suit back on him. 

"...Christ, what...do to them..."

The voices drifted in and out of Keith's hearing, and he just vaguely registered being picked up before he fully blacked out, succumbing to the abyss that he had long, long awaited. 

<>

'Oh god, what have I done? How could I do this? I don't even deserve to be saved. They should've left me to die on that ship. He will never forget this. Things will never be the same.'

<>

Keith was still partly unconscious when he had awaken from the healing pod. He remembered Allura catching him, and her calm, assuring presence making him feel safe.

Currently, he was in the kitchen, being supplied with food goo and a water pouch. His head felt fuzzy, and his limbs still felt like he wasn't in complete control of them, but overall he felt... Warm. Protected

"We currently have Shiro-"

Keith winced. 

"Under anesthesia. We are going to investigate, and see what caused him to do what he did..."

Keith kept his head down as he spoke. "They injected him with this syringe, it was full of red fluid. Glowing."

Coran nodded, "Thank you, my boy. Don't worry, we'll figure out what happened."

Keith swallowed and nodded quickly. 

Knowing that his team had seen the aftermath of what had happened... it made keith feel self conscious. An understatement, really. 

And what would they think of Shiro? In the back of his mind, Keith knew it wasn't really his fault, but there was no denying it. Towards the end, he had some self awareness, and he still didn't stop. 

Pidge must have been able to tell where his brain was headed, because she cleared her throat, and gave him a big smile. 

"We're going to a coastal like planet tomorrow. Allura says the leader is an old ally of Altea, so he's gonna let us have a small vacation there."

Keith nodded and continued to look down at his food. 

Lance and hunk exchanged pitiful looks, no doubt conspiring on how they would cheer their poor teammate up. 

"Look," Keith uttered quietly. "I appreciate what you're doing, it's really helped. I'd like to be alone now."

Corans eyebrows shot up. "I really don't think that's a great-"

Keith scowled and stood up, swiftly exiting the dining area, leaving his astonished team behind him. 

Pidge frowned. "I don't think he's okay."

Lance scoffed. "Of course he's not. After what happened, I doubt he'll ever be okay again."

Allura shot lance a withering glare, immediately shutting him up. 

"I believe there is hope." She sighed. "But, honestly? You're right. Things won't be the same again."


	2. Chapter 2

A dull, constant buzzing. That's what Keith felt in his head at that moment. His other senses were numbed, his feelings diminished. He couldn't hone in on one single thing. He was unfocused. Lost

"Keith?"

The dazed man snapped his head towards the voice. 

Allura sat in the chair opposite of him, at the head of the table. Her pitiful gaze hit him like a punch to the face. 

It was hard not to pity the boy. His face was pale and yellowish, the dark circles under his eyes making him look like one of the dead. 

Said boy swallowed the saliva anxiously gathering in the back of his throat. "Yeah?"

Allura frowned at the boy not meeting her eyes. "Are you... not hungry?"

Keith blinked. He looked down at his plate still full of food. He leaned back in his chair. "Guess not."

The concerned woman bit her lip. Keith had been completely gone for the past couple days. 100% absent. It was almost as if he wasn't really there, that's what his eyes said anyway. 

"Perhaps you should go rest." Allura tried to smile reassuringly. 

Keith nodded and walked away without a word. 

Sighing, Allura quit the charade and let her head drop into her arms. 

"There's really nothing you can do, Allura. It's not your fault." Lance gently spoke. 

The young woman said nothing. She knew it was true, but she couldn't help but want to heal Keith. If he stayed this way for much longer, he may be lost forever. 

<>

Sharp fingernails dug into Keith's hips, forbidding him from escape. 

Unforgiving thrusts made their way into his body, causing him to sob, tears rolling down his bruised, aching face. 

And the torment wouldn't end. It just kept going, and going, and going...

"It's okay Keith..."

The voice whispered directly in his ear. 

"It's only me."

Keith shot his eyes open. 

Sitting up, he slowly began to regain his sense of awareness. He was in his room, lying in his bed. The lights were dimmed, and the constant hum of the ship lulled Keith back to a calmed state. 

He had only been having a nightmare. Keith sighed, placing his head in his hands. It had only been a week since he had been rescued. A day of it he had spent in a healing pod. 

The small man stood up and walked slow and numbly to the washroom. 

He stood in front of the mirror, and nearly cried at the face staring back at him. 

Phantom bruises lingered on his face, reminding him of what happened. His hips no longer screamed in agony, but the quickly fading, hand shaped bruises were also testament to his predicament. 

His face was sallow and shiny. He looked like he had the flu, and he might've believed it, with his constant urge to throw up. 

If he was in this bad shape, he could only wonder how Shiro was holding up...

<>

There was no coming back from what he'd done. 

The only thing that could save him now was death. 

But that was not really an option considering he was unconscious. 

"...Shiro..."

The large man groaned and shifted.   
His eyes opened to a bright orange mustache and a grinning face. 

"Good morning, Shiro! How did you sleep?" The lanky man strode throughout the medical room, putzing around. 

Shiro sat up slowly, attempting to familiarize himself with his surroundings. "How long have I been out?"

Coran pulled slightly at his mustache and pursed his lip in contemplation. "On and off for almost a week."

Shiro let his eyes fall closed again. It had been a week since they'd been rescued from the Galra ship. A week since he'd brutalized his treasured friend and team mate. 

"Why don't you just throw me out the air hatch? I deserve it."

Coran stalled his movements and gazed on Shiro cautiously. "Well, according to Keith, you didn't hurt him of your own volition. You were drugged, I believe."

He remembered. The serum had burned through his veins like lava before ultimately knocking him out. "Keith... how is he?" Shiro asked. 

"Well," Coran stopped in front of Shiro's pitiful form. "He spent some time in the healing pod, so physically, he is doing well."

Shiro closed his eyes. "And mentally?"

Coran kept his mouth shut, answering Shiros question with perfect clarity. 

"He hates me, doesn't he?" The self loathing and crippling regret stabbed at Shiro incessantly. 

Coran sighed. "Keith knows that this wasn't your fault. Just give him some time to heal. You two have always had an incredible bond. If our luck is in check, then this will not break it. Just hang in there, number one."

Shiro almost laughed at the mans optimistic words. There was no way in hell things would ever go back to how they were before. 

"I know I have no right to even ask this, but... can I see him?"

Coran bit his lip. "I don't think that would be such a great idea, my boy. He isn't doing so swell, and I haven't finished running the tests yet. We still don't know if this serum is affecting you still."

Shiro felt his blood run cold. "There's a possibility... that I could do it again? I could hurt Keith, again!?"

Coran opened his mouth to reply, but was startled by two strong hands gripping roughly at his shirt. 

"I won't do it again Coran! I WONT." Shiro shouted shakily. Tears began to form in his eyes. "Please..."

"Just kill me."

<>

Allura paced outside the medical room, her anxiety nearly eating her up. She had received a message from Coran that had stated 'Come to the infirmary, urgent.' 

She sighed in relief when Coran calmly stepped out of the double doors, and clasped his hands together. 

"Well?" She bit her lip. 

Coran frowned. "I had to sedate him. It appears he has the inclination to hurt himself. I will most likely have to put him on suicide watch."

Allura let her hands drop from her sides. She shook her head, and fought the tears that had already begun streaming down her face. "I will not let this go unavenged. The Galra responsible will pay dearly for what they have done." 

The sheer cold merciless tone of Allura's voice sent a shiver down Corans spine. He had no doubt that the people on the receiving end of Allura's fury would indeed pay dearly. 

"I just wish..." Allura looked up, more tears pouring from her devastated eyes. "I wish I could have protected him."

Coran pulled the weeping girl into a hug. "I know, my dear. But, he is safe now. We will not let any more harm come to that poor boy."

Allura clenched her eyes shut. More than anything, she wished that were true. She wanted Keith to have everything he wanted in life. Not to be burdened by it. But that was simply a fantasy. 

Keith was hurt. And there was no doubt that he would carry that hurt with him for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot sadder than I had originally intended. Poor Keith is in a lot of pain. Allura just wants to carry him away from life and never let the bad men catch him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another nightmare last night so ta da. I’m in a venting mood. It really does help to write it all out. I just feel bad for taking it all out on keith  
> TW: rape flashback

He’d thought that time would at least partially heal his wounds. That the stabbing pain he felt in his chest every time he thought about what happened might go away. 

But there he was, gasping for breath that had escaped his lungs during his nightmare. 

It had been weeks since he and shiro had been rescued from the Galra ship. His wounds had all healed, but for some reason he couldn’t let go of the gut wrenching agony that filled him. 

He was fighting in a war, for God’s sake. He’d been hurt a million times over, escaping with much more intense wounds. But for some reason he couldn’t get over this. 

A cold, metal hand on one hip, and a warm, familiar hand on the other. Painful moans whistling through his ears. The red hot agony of Shiro forcing himself into him-

Raping him. 

His best friend had raped him. 

Finally, after weeks of holding it all in, Keith let out a sob, and buried his head in his hands. 

——

“Keith?”

The boy whipped his head in the direction of the voice. His cheeks were tear stained, which caused him some embarrassment. But the fear and hyper vigilance were the victorious emotions. 

Keith nearly crumbled at the sight of Hunk, his eyes filling with pity and tears. The boy had probably just come to the kitchen to get a late night snack, but instead was met with shaken up Keith. 

“I- I just...” Keith swallowed the lump in his throat. A sob crawled it’s way up his throat, screaming to be let out. “I just wanted some w-water.”

Hunk nodded and gave a sorrow filled smile to the pitiful boy. 

Keith looked down at his shaking hands, suddenly angry at himself. How could he possibly be scared of Hunk? The friendliest guy he had ever met, who gave the warmest hugs. He wouldn’t hurt Keith in a million years. 

Hate began to furrow it’s way into his brain. Hate toward himself. 

He was weak. So unbelievably weak it made him want to throw up. Why was he so distraught over this? So his beloved mentor and friend beat the shit out of him. He was fucking drugged. It wasn’t his fault. And Keith had escaped with no permanent damage. 

So why did he think about it every single waking moment? Why did his skin tingle with the memory of unrelenting fists? Why did he hear those lust filled, pleasureful moans in his ears, haunting him-

“Hey, Keith! You’re okay, just calm down...”

He looked up at the boy nervously towering over him. It was then that he noticed the blood dripping from his hands due to the sharp nails digging into them. 

He let go, and Hunk let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m okay. Sorry for worrying you.” Keith mumbled quietly, his face devoid of all emotion. 

Hunks lip quivered in despair. He couldn’t handle seeing this much longer. His friend was falling apart right in front of his eyes. 

“I think... Maybe you should talk with Shiro.”

——

He had to put on a brave face. 

For him. 

He couldn’t let him know how terrified he was. 

Shiro had always, always been there for Keith. No matter what the circumstance. He believed in him when no one else would, and helped him up whenever he was knocked down. Shiro was the only family he had left in the universe, and no matter what happened, he loved him. 

But the fear was tearing him apart. 

It was time to confront that fear, and put it to rest once and for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this, I kept getting that pain in my chest. The pain you get when you think about that really bad thing that happened. My memories hurt more than usual today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: graphic rape flashbacks

His head was fuzzy as he faded in and out of consciousness. 

He had willingly subjected himself to the anesthetic Coran injected into him. If he couldn’t kill himself, then he would at least do everything he could to keep Keith safe. 

Even if that meant staying away from him. 

Shiro had been alone with his thoughts for an hour now. Coran had left for a bit to eat dinner with the rest of the team. He deserved a break, the poor man had been working non stop for weeks, trying to figure out what was wrong with shiro. 

Coran had explained to him that if he hurt himself, all it would do is make Keith feel hauntingly guilty. The boy already blamed himself for the whole mess as it is. He didn’t need Shiro’s death to add to the mix. 

And Coran was right. He couldn’t be selfish. Killing himself wouldn’t get rid of his pain, it would merely pass it on to others. 

So he let Coran run tests on him. 

The team, luckily, didn’t need voltron during this time. The lions were rarely sent out, and when they were, it would only be Hunk, Pidge, and Lance. Keith would stay in the castle, and Shiro...

He would stay in the medical ward at all times. 

Boredom wasn’t really a factor for him. The drugs he was given made him lucid, and slightly euphoric. Time passed him quickly. 

 

The door to the ward opened almost silently, but Shiro’s keen senses were able to hear it. He blinked drowsily up at the ceiling, awaiting Corans inevitable cheerful voice. 

“Shiro..?”

He stilled at the soft inquiry. 

——

Keith slowly stepped closer to the man lying on the medical bed. 

He licked his lips and swallowed the bile climbing up his throat. He kept his head high, and faced the man who had been plaguing his dreams. 

He seemed much less scary in the pitiful state he was now in. 

His eyes were half lidded and his face was etched into a seemingly permanent mask of misery. 

“Shiro..?” He took another step forward. 

He wouldn’t look at Keith. 

“I...wanted to talk to you...”

(Shiro threw his head back and moaned, thrusting deeply into Keith)

He cleared his throat, shuffling nearer and nearer to the man. “I can’t live like this... I had to speak with you.”

Still no answer. 

("I'm so sorry. I can't stop, it feels so good...")

Tears began dripping down his face. He cried out in frustration. “Why won’t you look at me!?”

("Yes you can." Keith gurgled in his throat. "You can fight this, you already have.")

“Please, Shiro...” Keith was less then a meter away from the man who still refused to look at him.

(Shiro shook his head "You don't understand. I CANT. It feels so... fucking... good.")

“Please look at me...”

("I'm so sorry...”)

Keith flinched violently when a shudder suddenly racked Shiro’s shoulders. 

He was crying. 

“Shiro...”

“GO!”

Keith jumped back when shiro screamed the harsh word at him. 

“You can’t be in here. I’ll hurt you again...” 

Keith gaped at his shaking form. This wasn’t the shiro from his nightmares. This was his childhood friend. The boy who had cared for him when no one else had. The boy who had turned into a man and stood by Keith as they grew older. 

Keith closed his eyes, and let out a shaky breath. “Okay.”

He took one last look at his oldest friend. “I’m sorry.”

He turned around just as he heard a gasp.

“What..? Keith, how could you say-“

A sharp intake of breath. 

Keith stilled. 

He turned around slowly. 

Shiro was looking right at him. 

But there was no emotion in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTREME TW; PLEASE PLEASE READ THE TAGS  
> This chapter contains:   
> Dark themes  
> Graphic rape  
> Self harm  
> Attempted suicide  
> Blood

Keith stood paralyzed in fear. 

He couldn’t manage to let oxygen into his lungs. He simply stood absolutely still, his mouth slightly agape. 

Shiro drew closer to Keith, taking his time. His eyes went up and down the quivering boys form, taking in the delicious sight before him. 

Keith’s brain begged him to move. To scream for help, to fight back. Anything. But his limbs just wouldn’t move. 

He whimpered when he caught sight of Shiro’s erection. 

He still couldn’t move, even when Shiro finally reached him, his emotionless gaze peering straight into his soul. 

Finally, a shriek tore its way out of his throat as he was thrown onto the bed face down. He barely managed to to draw in a gasp of air before his face was being shoved into the pillows. 

(no no no no no no no no please no not again I’ll die I can’t go through this again please I can’t do this again)

Tears soaked the pillow beneath Keith’s head as his pants were pulled down, exposing his backside to Shiro once more. 

Finally, Keith found the strength to push himself up enough to cry out for help. 

He continued to plead for aid even when Shiro’s human hand muffled his screams. 

His cock slid between the crevice of Keith’s thighs, hardening him even more. 

Keith struggled with every ounce of power he had, unintentionally pushing his hips back against Shiro’s crotch. The man let out a groan, and rubbed himself against the smaller boys hole. 

(this can’t be real this can’t be real this can’t be real I thought I was safe i thought he couldn’t hurt me what kind of god lets this happen-)

And with a scream of pain, he was violated again. 

And again. 

And again. 

And again. 

(if you really do exist god, then please please kill me)

“WHAT THE-“

(Blood and semen dripping down my thighs)

“Shiro, Wait- NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING-“

(Shouts and crying fill the room)

“Fuck! Hunk, prepare two pods, NOW!”

(blood drip drip drip drip)

(Down my legs)

(Downs his wrists)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I didn’t start writing with the intent to do this but then I started thinking and my thoughts got darker and darker and now I can actually feel it. That pain in my chest is gone. But now I feel hands on me. My chest, my arms (my wrists my ankles) my thighs my neck I   
> I I don’t   
> Okay... I guess I’ll post this   
> I can’t edit right now I can barely fucking type my hands are SHAKJNG SO FUCKING BAD  
> I’m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
